Multiple drive devices working in combination can produce a stronger drive force. At present, taking an engine group (for example, an aircraft engine group) as an example: for devices such as combined engines or the like, most of them have a tandem, linear, square, or annular arrangement. In such arrangements, due to the complicated connection between the engines in the assembly, unnecessary spaces and voids may be generated between the engines, thus causing increase of the volume and weight of the assembly. The System has a complicated mechanics structure, non-uniform component forces in the system mechanics structure of components connected and fixed between the engines at different positions in the assembly result in a stress concentration in the assembly (system). Unlimited accumulation of engines will eventually cause collapse of the connection structure, and therefore, the number of engines in the assembly cannot be increased unlimitedly, and the loading capacity is limited.
A fuselage is a load bearing platform of an aircraft. Aircrafts having multiple drive devices are currently widely used, the fuselages of those aircrafts have more or less the same components, and are mainly constituted by a “central load bearing plate or cabin”, arms and a landing gear, wherein the “central load bearing plate or cabin” and the arms form a radial structure which is divergent outwards from a center point. This structure has advantages of simple structure, light weight or the like in the case that the aircraft has a relatively small size. With the increasing demand on load bearing capacity of the aircraft in the future, the problem with this structure is that as the drive devices become more and more, rotating plane of the propellers or the drive devices will occupy larger spaces, and consequently the size of the fuselage will inevitably increase, and as such a situation continues to develop, the stress concentration problem of aviation materials and the structure will become more serious, and “weight increase for reinforcement” is required to address the above problem. In addition, an increase of the “dead weight” of the fuselage structure will also weaken the limited drive force of the drive devices, thus increasing energy consumption. Assuming these problems are neglected, unlimited expansion of the size of the aircraft will inevitably trigger a chain reaction caused by excessive loss of the drive force due to by the structure weight and stress yield of partial structure, and finally the structure will collapse.
In addition, a common shortcoming of the current helicopter aircrafts is that almost no lift can be generated by the structure itself, energy consumption is high, the voyage is short and the residual power is insufficient in a harsh environment, thus making it hard to resist strong air flow changes. Under particular climatic conditions, the stability is not good, so various flying missions can not be fulfilled stably for a long time.